


Three sentence ficlets

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), Vikings (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various three sentence ficlets written as prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athelstan/Torstein, college linebacker hires nerd to write his papers for him; ends up falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of these canons belong to me - I'm just playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for textualdeviance, who asked for: Athelstan/Torstein, College linebacker hires nerd to write his papers for him; ends up falling in love.

Rollo would have intimidated, Ragnar would have sweet-talked, Floki would have cooked up some crazy blackmail scheme - but none of those were really Torstein’s style. Instead, he plunked himself down next to what he had been assured was a hopelessly homesick exchange student from good old England itself and grinned broadly at the startled guy. “So, I kinda need somebody to help me out with some English papers,” he mock-whispered, leaning close, conspiratorally, “and I just so happen to know the place to go in town to get real English beer…”


	2. Cyberpunk Lagertha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for samysalive, who asked for: cyberpunk Lagertha

When your ex saunters into your office, settles in the good chair - the one reserved for customers who can actually pay, because their underwater recovery outfit hasn’t experienced a hostile takeover by those cyberbullies from Göta Inc. - and leans back like he owns the place, well, you really should be kicking him out then and there. Except he _is_ the father of your children (besides, he’d enjoy the manhandling too much) and anyway, the mercenary business has been slow as of late, so when he says “I’ve got a proposition for you,” you’ll listen. For now, anyway.


	3. Ragnar/athelstan, hairdresser au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for starrose17, who asked for: Ragnar/athelstan, hairdresser au. Possibly inspired by Travis Fimmel's lack of a braid in the season three photos.

"I said I wanted the sides trimmed a bit, not to cut off my bloody braid!"

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I…" and the hairdresser stops himself, takes a deep breath and straightens his back before continuing.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"


	4. Supernatural/Vikings, werewolf baristas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for lysanatt, who wanted, well, werewolf baristas.

There was a time - which admittedly wasn’t that very long ago - when the various creatures of Kattegat Town would have worried him. Take the barista in front of him - towering over him, really, covered in fur and with his tongue lolling in a wolfish grin - and Athelstan finds himself smiling back as he accepts his coffee, politely ignoring the growl from the shorter werewolf and not even rolling his eyes at the thought of overly-jealous boyfriends when his back is turned. Ragnar would have been so proud of him.


	5. Ecbert/Floki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for starrose17, who asked for Ecbert/Floki.

Floki has been scowling for days, watching as Ragnar - and others, following their king’s example - has been mingling with the Christians. He has kept his distance - and his tongue, out of love for Ragnar - but he has not stopped scowling, his face akin to Thor’s own.

"Please forgive me, if I am intruding," and he turns at the voice, slow and heavily accented, to see another king sitting down next to him, "but I was assured that if I wanted to learn about your gods, then you were the man to ask."


	6. Aethelwulf (son of Ecbert)/Ragnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for Aethelwulf/Ragnar.

"My wife is carrying my child," but even to Aethelwulf’s own ears it is barely even a token protest.

"As is mine," and Ragnar is leaning closer still, grinning in the flickering light from the fire. "We are truly blessed by Freyr and Freya, you and I - and how fortunate we are, to have been given this opportunity to show them how much we appreciate their good gifts."


	7. Torstein/One-Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for togerithinkso, who wanted Torstein/One-Eye

There is laughter from the nearest einherjar as the valkyrie strides off, wiping the blood from her dagger before sheathing it.

"Remind me, friend One-Eye," Torstein says, as he holds a piece of cloth against his right cheek, "has it even been a day since we were finally reunited here in Valfather’s great hall?"

"Well - at least now you’ll be symmetrical?"


	8. Siggy/Kwenthrith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who wanted Siggy/Kwenthrith

Next to her the foreign princess is finally asleep, a contented smile on her lips. Siggy finds herself smiling at the younger woman’s soft snores. As her own eyes starts to drift shut, she tries to decide which of the day’s memories will be the most pleasant to look back on: the evening’s enjoyable duty as a good hostess, or earlier that day, when she had dragged the Earl’s Christian into a corner and dragged blush after blush out of him along with the words she would need to fulfill said duty well…


	9. Athelstan/goat, goat pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for azryal00, who wanted: athelstan/goat, goat pov.

Out of all the two-legs, she’d have to say that the newest one is her favourite. Always when he comes into her stall, he’ll have a treat for her, friendly noises and a pat or two before getting down to business - and his hands are sure and gentle, not callous-rough like the bigger two-legs’ and not unsure and occasionally too hard like the little ones’, and that’s something a goat can appreciate. And if sometimes he’ll come to her late at night, once quiet has fallen in the two-leg stall, will come to her and rest his forehead against her and wet her fur in the nighttime silence, well, her stall is big enough to share.


	10. Ragnar/Athelstan/Lagertha; destroying corrupt corporations for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who wanted: Ragnar/Athelstan/Lagertha; destroying corrupt corporations for fun

Sometimes Athelstan will come to them, wide eyed as he shows them an article or blog post he’s found. About half of those times they’ll do the preliminary research and it will come to nothing - disgruntled ex-employees, businesses just following standard practice in their field, competitor sabotage, politics of the they-didn’t-actually-have-anything-to-do-with-it sort. But the rest of the times, afterwards - oh, afterwards, Ragnar will have plenty of reason for that smirk and Athelstan will be walking funny for days and Lagertha will just raise an eyebrow at anybody as if daring them to comment.


	11. Lara Croft hunting the elusive last unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for themuller13, who wanted: Lara Croft hunting the elusive last unicorn.

There’s a limit to how many days even Lara can spend slogging through forests and moors before needing to feel a bit civilized again. The pub is warm and cozy, even if it is somewhat small and she ends up having to share a table with a young woman with a friendly smile and stunningly white hair.

The next morning she wakes to find herself alone in her bed, but as she goes outside she finds a single footprint that almost looks like it was made by a cloven hoof.


	12. Rollo/Athelstan; his boss's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for: Rollo/Athelstan; his boss's brother.

Bartending was not the way Athelstan (or his parents, as they continually reminded him) had imagined he’d be using his hard-earned college degree, but the economy being what it is, he's rather grateful simply to have a decent job. Which is not to say that the job didn’t come with some perks. Mind you, if someone had told him back at the somewhat improvised job interview that one of those perks would involve occasionally spending his breaks being dragged into the backroom by the owner’s giant, leatherclad biker bouncer of a brother, he’d probably have wondered exactly what the person doing the telling was on…


	13. Ragnar/Athelstan -> role reversal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for: Ragnar/Athelstan -> role reversal. Athelstan as the burly viking, Ragnar as the priest slave.

The Earl’s men remove his shackles before dragging him out of the dark hut and pushing him down on his knees in front of the young warrior that is his master.

"Why did you tell them that it was just an axe for chopping wood?" he asks, once he’s sure that the Earl’s men are far enough away as to not overhear.

"Why did you pick it up?" and he looks up into a face that’s far too innocent to be a raider and a warrior, even though he knows that the face is a lie and the younger man is both - but even an experienced warrior might find himself hard-pressed against three men, particularly when one of them was sneaking up behind him, ready to strike…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but I have a hard time imagining Athelstan as burly, so he got to be a lean, mean fighting machine instead. Also, I intentionally didn’t write their names, because then I’d have to go research equivalent names in languages to make it proper, so - name? Who has them? Nope.


	14. Ragnar/Athelstan; superhero au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked: Ragnar/Athelstan; superhero au (or supervillain Ragnar and grey morals superpowered Athelstan)

You are hurling through the air, way too fast to even hope to slow down before slamming into a solid brick wall, but that’s okay, that’s alright, because you saved the civilian from getting eaten by one of today’s crisis’ vaguely lovecraftian bug things, and one of the alpha-levels could probably have done it more elegantly, could have done it without leaving dents in both the aforementioned brick wall and themself, but all in all you’re going to count it as a win, except - except the civilian turns around and you find yourself scrambling backwards (and getting nowhere - brick wall, remember?), because that’s not a civilian at all.

You are quite possibly the saddest excuse for a superhero ever, because here you are, face to face with Codename Raider, real identity unknown, exact powers unknown, powerlevel sky high, the man each and every briefing has repeatedly told you to “avoid, do not engage, do not pursue, leave him to the alpha-levels, I repeat: leave him to the bloody alpha-levels, you goddamn kids wouldn’t stand a chance in hell against that one, not that most of those idiots do, but at least they can take the beating”, and he’s kneeling down in front of you, piercing blue eyes drilling into you as he frowns, as he cocks his head and reaches out a big hand, wrapping it around your neck as if he’s going to crush the life out of you and you should be begging for your life, you really, really should, but you can’t find the words, you can’t…

One second you are absolutely convinced that you’re going to die - the next, the hand slides around to the back of your neck, dragging you forward and lips press against your forehead and then you are alone in the alley, and you are definitely the saddest excuse for a superhero ever, because here you are, alone and hurt and with a heart doing flip-flops, an absolutely, definitely ironic “My hero” echoing in your ears and the beginning of the most inappropriate crush of the century, and isn’t that just typical?


	15. Ragnar/Athelstan; cyborg au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for: Ragnar/Athelstan; cyborg au

It’s been years since Athelstan has felt bothered by the unnaturally blue, unblinking gaze of the man who abducted him from the religioplex all those long years ago. Today, though - today he looks away, looks down, focuses on flexing and unflexing the gleaming chrome and silver proof of his new-found status.

"You’ll soon get used to them - in fact, pretty soon you won’t know how you ever managed without them."


	16. Rollo/Athelstan; Rollo posing nude in Athelstan's art class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for: Rollo/Athelstan; Rollo posing nude in Athelstan's art class

"I want to see what you drew," the man states, leafing past still lifes and portraits of random strangers before finally getting to the croquis, cheerfully ignoring Athelstan’s faint protests.

"Oh, these are very nice - but these are all of my back, and really, my front is my best side. Maybe I should take you home with me, give you a private session?"


	17. Zip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anne_sushi, who asked for: "athelnar outlander AU?"

Stan can only watch as the burly viking - at least he thinks he’s a viking, no matter how impossible that or any of this is - slowly unzips his jeans. Then the viking - Ragnar, his name is Ragnar, considering the circumstances, he really should be using his name, right? - zips them closed again and looks up at Stan with a grin. From his side of the fire, Stan raises his mug of mead in an ironic toast to anachronistic discoveries, while using his other hand to wrap the bearskin a little tighter around his naked body.


	18. The Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for thynameisdeath, who asked for: "omg haha Do Floki and Kweenthrith + Mad Max :3"

If one was stupid, one might mistake the mostly naked woman standing in front of his door for something she is not - but one would have to be really stupid - or blind, considering the men in studded leather collars and bristling with weapons following her. He gestures to Helga to stay inside, then steps outside and pushes the door shut behind him as he bows.

“If you are Floki the mechanic, then I’ve got a job for you,” the Lady Breeder purrs and lightly tugs on one of her fine silver chain leashes, making a dark-haired man step forward, kneel and open the chest he was carrying, “for which you’ll be ambly rewarded.”


	19. Valkyries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous, who asked for "Vikings/Sons of Anarchy modern AU, where the Vikings are a motorcycle band"

Tara still couldn’t quite believe what her hostess was telling her, even as she watched the men and women readying their bikes for the first great biker event of the year (which she had been assured would end in much beer and rollercoasters and perhaps a few mostly-family-friendly brawls).

“Yes, the Valkyries are the sister club of the Einherjar. Honestly, Tara,” and Lagertha hesitated in putting on her helmet to smile crookedly at her guest, “did you imagine I’d ride bitch for any man?”


	20. The Last Kingdom crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by chickenleggy

That night - the night after he’s sent the strange pagan Saxon Uhtred off to be a hostage - Alfred dreams.

In his dream, there are two men - one a Dane, tattooed and barbaric, the other - the other is strangely familiar to him, yet not quite, and he looks so very disappointed, as if Alfred has somehow failed him.

Morning brings waking and light and a servant carrying a bowl of water for him to wash with, the not-quite-still surface reflecting his own face back at him and he suddenly realises why the man in the dream looked so familiar…


	21. Athelnar, prison!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for Athelnar, prison!au.

Mr. Midshipman Stanley Monk knows that it is a bad idea, that his fascination with the blue-eyed privateer isn’t healthy, and yet he cannot stop himself from once more descending into the dark depths of what had once upon a time been a proud ship of the line.

“She was supposed to have been mine,” Ragnar had told him, in the dark, voice low and still ragged from their exertions, “I had been given the commission of lieutenant, we were to set sail for the Indies come spring - and then you God-damned, war-mongering, cowardly Brits came, you and your devil rockets.”

Stanley knows that it is a bad idea - even if they are not caught, if his orphan’s lack of connections does not lead to him getting strung up out of a hand, then he knows that nightfall will find him back in his lodgings in Chatham, counting the fresh bruises by candlelight and knowing without question that the Danish privateer must hate his English catamite as surely he hates all his fellow countrymen - and yet - and yet he just can’t seem to stop himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In English, 'prison' means any sort of jail - but in Danish, the word 'prison' was adopted in to describe a very specific sort of prison. Namely, the POW camps run by the Brits during the Napoleonic Wars, where so very many Danish sailors spent years - and, to add insult to injury, among those prison hulks were some of those very ships that the Brits had been so eager to get their dirty hands on that they'd launched an unprovoked attack on a neutral country and terror bombarded its capital in 1807. So, yeah - I don't think that's the sort of prison the prompter meant, but they failed to specify, so...


	22. Coldwave, Star Trek AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For robininthelabyrinth, who asked for Coldwave Star Trek AU.

“Damn, Snart, the look on that verengan Ha'DIbaH’s face when you shot him was just priceless!” Mick’s laughing even as he’s getting their vessel ready for warp speed, programming the auto-pilot.

When his partner doesn’t respond, Mick glances back to see the Vulcan looking uncharacteristically tense, even for him, drops of Ferengi blood still on his face, and there’s just something about him reminding Mick of…

Oh!

“Dammit, Snart, you know I’m terrible at keeping track of this sort of thing” he grumbles, though he’s feeling considerably more excited than annoyed as he reaches out to press the auto-pilot before climbing into the back, straddling the Vulcan and baring his teeth in anticipation, “why didn’t you tell me it’d been seven years already?”


	23. Athelstan, tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for: Athelstan, tattoos. A bit longer than three-sentences.

At first he’s appalled at the tattoos he sees around him - pagan pricks, just another thing that isn’t Christian, just another thing that’s wrong. Then - he grows fascinated. He sees the patterns curling across skin, art as surely as the illuminations he no longer has the tools to make, glorying god in ink and dye. He finds himself staring when men bare their skin and prick themselves, as the blood flows and the patterns take shape.

Ragnar approaches him then, places the sharp needle and the dye in front of him, takes his arm and pushes up his sleeve and frowns when Athelstan draws back, shaking his head, no.

Ragnar frowns and considers. Then he picks up the needle, puts it in Athelstan’s right hand, wraps his fingers tightly around it, and takes off his blue tunic, baring his skin as an offering. And perhaps it’s not glorying God anymore, but it’s art and Athelstan didn’t even consciously realize how much he missed it.

(Ragnar does get to mark him later - to prick a raven pattern into Athelstan’s back, just behind his shoulder, black and fierce and Ragnar’s).


	24. Coldwave, Dæmon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @robininthelabyrinth asked for Coldwave, dæmon au

Len can’t help it if he thinks of the wolf as a monster, an abomination with dark grey fur and slavering jaws that could easily savage any of the dæmons aboard the Waverider - in short, the huge beast is the perfect companion for Chronos. Perhaps those jaws are the reason why the other dæmons, even Len’s own indomitable Fractal, keep their distance - or perhaps it is simply that they can tell how imposssibly _wrong_ the wolf is.

The back of his hand itches and as he idly reaches to scratch at it, he finds himself reminded of another, happier time, of two crooks celebrating a succesful heist in style, of a stark naked Mick with a lazy Fractal draped around his shoulders like a living ermine collar, of the wondrous sensation of a moth hesitantly landing on his hand - but when he opens his eyes, the wolf is still lounging by Mick’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick's and Len's dæmons are pretty much stolen gleefully from [honourablejester's tumblr post](http://honourablejester.tumblr.com/post/146027520927/lot-daemon-au)


End file.
